


Reunion At Last

by Reddie_Set_Write



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Angel John laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Heaven, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_Set_Write/pseuds/Reddie_Set_Write
Summary: How long has it been since Alexander and John have seen each other?  Far to long.  As Hamilton drifted through life he didn't allow himself much time to think about life before and during the war, however, a single gun shot can change everything.  When Alexander dies, he is met with such beauty that it takes his breath away, but it isn't long until he is reunited with an even more beautiful soul for the past, one that puts everything else to shame.(I know the summary sucks but give this a chance please)





	Reunion At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've ever written anything for lams so I hope you all like it and that I did okay...

The shot rang out, filling Hamilton's ears with a high pitched ringing sound. He heard someone yell out as his back hit the dirt, and before he knew it his eyes had shut and he felt heavy. He heard rustling sounds flutter around him, but then he heard nothing; he felt nothing.

'Is this what death is like?' Alex asked himself, his words bouncing off the blackness that engulfed his mind before being absorbed by the nothingness that surrounded his body, 'Is there just nothing?'

Hamilton was met with silence, but then there was a voice.

"No."

The voice wasn't his, and it didn't sound familiar to him whatsoever. It sounded as deep as the sea but as light as a feather, as dark as the night sky but as bright as the stars. He had never heard anything like it before, and before he could send a question into the darkness a bright light flashed before him, like someone had lit a match. He was standing; he felt no pain. He looked down at himself and saw no blood, but he was wearing the clothes that he had died in. He died. That thought hit him like a train. Elizabeth... he'd never see her again, not until she died too, and maybe not even then.

"Walk forward."

There was that voice again. Was it God or some other high being? Alexander wasn't sure but he did walk forward, and as he did so his memories played in front of him like a slide show of pictures, complete with sound and warmth. Memories of his mother, his home town, his arrival to America, and the war played for him as he walked, however, there were memories that were brighter then others, like his wedding to Eliza, his first time meeting his friends, his first kiss with...

"John" Alex whispered, his voice no longer creaking with age, though it was hoarse, like he hasn't spoken in years. 

The image of John and him kissing sent a shiver down his spine. He hadn't allowed himself to think of John in a long time. Was he here? Would he see him again?

His memories continued to play before him as he kept walking on what appeared to be nothing, until it was something. The ground had morphed into a golden trail, lined with statues and flowers. It was the prettiest sight Hamilton had ever laid his eyes upon. The flowers were silver, red, pink, and yellow, while the statues appeared to be made of a white stone that resembled marble, though it looked to be a bit different.

His memories slowly began to fade like mist, until they were no longer with him on his journey to who knows where, though they were with him, he could just no longer see them. He still felt the warmth that his memories had given him, and it gave him the motivation to keep moving forward. Up ahead he saw a giant white gate that had golden spikes all along the top of it. It seemed welcoming, despite the fact that it was closed. As he approached he noticed that someone was leaning against one of the fence posts that was connected to the gate, someone that he vaguely could make out. He quickened his pace, curiosity flowing through his veins; he wanted to see who this person was and what was beyond the gate. When got close enough to the person he froze in his tracks. It was a man who was wearing a military uniform. His hair was curly and tied into a tight ponytail; his face was adorned with freckles, and a sly smile that made Alexander's stomach fill up with butterflies.

It was John. John Laurens.

John was looking down at his feet, kicking the dirt that rested underneath him. Alex slowly began walking again, and John must have heard his foot steps for he looked up, his smile dropping slightly, but it was was still present.

"I was hoping someone would be meeting up with Burr, but I knew that when I appeared outside of the gate that it wasn't going to be him" John said, his voice sounding as smooth and rhythmic as it did all those years ago, "Though I can't deny that I'm happy to see you."

Alex felt tears build up in his eyes, but he refused to rub them away. Only a few metres away from him was the love of his life that he had lost so many years ago, that he'd thought he'd never see again.

"It's crazy to think it was so long ago... you look like an old man with those glasses."

Alex chuckled, and then he laughed, and then he began to cry. He cried uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking and his kneed buckling, though he didn't fall. John had walked to him and surrounded him with warmth; his arms tightly wrapped around Alexander.

"I've missed you" Alex managed to say in between sods.

"I know" John whispered as he gently ran his hands up and down Hamilton's back, "I've missed you too."

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity before Alex stopped crying. They pulled away from each other, but still tightly held onto one another's sleeves.

"Why don't we head in?" John asked, his bright smile lighting up the rest of his face.

"What's beyond the gate?"

John smiled.

"Anything you want really. Before you arrived I was in a field. My mother was with me for awhile but soon faded away; she was the one that was sent to wait for me."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Sent to wait for you?"

John nodded.

"When someone dies violently a loved one is sent to wait for them, to be with them until they are no longer needed" John said with a smirk, "I was kind of suprised that I was the one who was sent to wait for you."

Hamilton blushed slightly, receiving a laugh from John.

"Everyone has their own idea of heaven" John said, changing the subject, "So you get to create your own, I wonder what yours will look like."

The two men walked towards the gate, the grey chain that was once around it had disappeared, and Alex swung it open, walking inside with John's hand tightly intertwined with his. The white atmosphere quickly changed into New York City, complete with the brightly coloured buildings and the dirty sidewalks. John laughed and said he wasn't surprised by the scene before him.

"I want you to stay with me" Alex said as he looked around.

"For as long as you need."

"I'll need you forever."

Alex turned to look at John, whose cheeks were flushed bright red. Alex smiled and pressed a gentle kiss onto John's cheek and laughed when the tips of John's ears turned dark red. John hit Alex's shoulder playfully, his smile returning to his face.

"Then I'll stay with you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but it was short and sweet right? Thanks for reading!


End file.
